thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Altina
An elf that joins forces with Kai and Simon during the assault on the Withered Mountain fortress. She's captured and turned into a sex slave, her mind breaking and her values reduced to cumsluttery. Whether she returns to some semblance of normalcy or even whether she is rescued is up to the player. Story Altina was an ingenuous urban elf, obsessed with the Chosen and with her head in the clouds. After the disastrous assault on Withered Mountain in the prologue, her life and opinions radically changed. Constantly raped by the orcs of the fortress, her mind finally shattered, leaving a husk of her former self addicted to sex and considering her entire race, herself especially, as nothing but sex slaves or sex slaves in the makingWhen found, she says to Simon: Especially elves! We're all just worthless breeding sluts, made to be pumped full of cum!. Her life may change again if Simon rescues her, while gathering forces for the Doomed King plot in early Chapter 2. Simon's decision to either fuck her in the fortress or wait until returning with her back to camp would shape her personality from then on. If Simon rescues her but never fucks her, she will decide he was only being a good person and does not really care for her. She then leaves the party permanently in Aka's route, choosing to stay with the slum elves of Ari-Yhilina and dedicate her magic to helping them. Simon also has the option of not rescuing her, or even of not returning to Withered Mountain in Chapter 2. In this case, Altina does not appear in the story again, and is presumably an orc cocksleeve forever. Personality Her personality after being taken from the Withered Mountain's is very dependent on Simon's decision. If Simon had sex with her within the fortress it would result in a sexually oriented mentality rivaling Qum D'umpe's. She would have little to no individuality, being a servant whose greatest pleasure is to be ravished and ordered around. She has no interest in making any decisions for herself and is absolute submissive, being lower than even Trin in the harem's unofficial totem pole. In this case we learn in Aka's path that her main goal is to be a breeder. If Simon decides to instead wait, Altina will somewhat return to her original personality, bitter and angry at herself for quickly falling in love with the Chosen and not being prepared for the dangers ahead. She later gains some self-worth and confidence but is noted to have a lingering dependency on Simon and her fellow harem-mates, and tends to roleplay a "breeder" in sex scenes. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Shining Sceptre.Has no gear for plot reasons in her optional return in Chapter 2. *'Mage weapons' Off-hand: None. *'Magical paraphernalia' *'Sexual tools' Headgear: None. *'Not just pointy hats' *'Sexy stuff for above the shoulders' Bodygear: Shining Robes. *'Robes' *'Sexy (under)wear' Accessory: None. *'Common accessories' Tactics She is specially suited to fight against larges number of enemies, due to her AoEArea of Effect. A full explanation can be found here. spells. Although it could be attractive to employ her against all the enemies, in fights with one or two enemies, it is probably better to use Aka (she too has a Poison attack) or Robin for her elemental Lances and status cure. Since she can use both succubus and mage equipment it's far easier for her to build up her magic attack to the point where she can do the same damage that Robin does with Lances by using basic spells for the lower cost (at least against enemies with low MDF), but be careful if you go overboard increasing her Magical Attack in detriment of her Defense and Magical Defense because she is quite frail. Since Altina's AoE spells are quite mana expensive, Yarra with her Sexual Mana ability works well with her. Thormented point of view: Altina is kinda hard to use. As of version 0.15.2, there's very little to use her unless you're forced to because on equal levels, Robin outshines her in every metric that matters. She has AoE magic spells but there's not a large number of enemy groups that have one weakness. Also you can only use her on less offensively minded groups because she's so frail that if her spells don't oneshot, or an AoE stun doesn't land, she's likely to die from trying to survive. Conversely, Robin still shines in that situation by singling out a single source of damage out of multiple at least. In addition, her AoE spells are expensive and significantly weaker than her basic spells. Poison is sort of a decent tradeoff but again, limited application considering it's horrendous damage output. Not to mention Aka can also apply Poison and is useful for general debuffing. More equipment choices drags her up to the point of usability but this matters primarily for healing spells, in my practical run of Aka's chapter, Altina had a whopping 160 mag compared to 110 or so from Robin and the lances were doing approximately equal damage to her tier 1 spells. Yes they are cheaper but what's the point of spreading out a bit of damage over multiple enemies? :( Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, and once there a girl should not lose affection afterward. Based on your choices she has different paths. If you decide to fuck her in the Withered Mountain fortress, she will have a very sex-oriented psychological profile. If you choose to wait to talk with her at the camp, she will be a more rational person (but sadder in the short term). If you don't fuck her before Simon separates from the party, she leaves permanently to live in the Ari-Yhilina elf ghetto. And of course you can leave her at Withered Mountain where you never see her again and she is presumably fucked by orcs indefinitely. Cockwhore Base value: 20. *(IF she is in the party) reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR dominating Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR reshaping Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from gangrape. * getting the Trin x Altina sex scene in Aka's plot branch. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. * having Trin + Altina threesome with Trin at Janine's retreat.Requires having gotten affection-gated Trin+Altina scene in Aka's route and left the retreat once. * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting YES, OR promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting NO. * War Vaults opened. *Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Simon says about victory: "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory". Maximum legit value: 52. Saner Base value: 5. * talking to her in camp then leaving and returning to talk to her again. *(IF Altina's in the party) reshaping Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR dominating Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape. (In the latter case, it may be best to recruit Varia first, or be sure to set Altina on the cockwhore path beforehand.) * talking to her in the royal baths during Aka's plot branch. * getting the Trin x Altina sex scene in Aka's plot branch. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. * having Trin + Altina threesome with Trin at Janine's retreat. * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting YES, OR promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting NO. * War Vaults opened. *Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Simon says about victory: "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory", OR "decent victory". * if after Battle of Yhilin Janine says about the collateral damage: "I hesitate to say I rejoice", OR "though many were spared", OR "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR "I fear many civilians were killed", OR "I shudder to think of all the lives". Maximum legit value: 83. Affection titles *0 Brainwashed Elven Slut *33 Insatiable Elven Slut *66 Personal Elven Slut *100 Devoted Elven Slut Special notes *First optional harem member. *Your choices shape her personality. *During the stay in Ari-Yhilina after Simon has to go with the Empress, if Simon never inducted her into the harem, she will leave the party permanently (you will see her again but...) Scenes Some scenes have minor differences depending on her personality. *'Altina First Early' - Take her immediately in the fort. Gives cockwhore personality. *'Altina First Later' - Talk with Altina in the camp or dark ruin, then go elsewhere and return to her to get this scene. Gives saner personality. *'Trin x Altina' - Altina's longing for Simon, and Trin decides to help her... whether she wants it or not. During Aka's path, the second time you sleep in the bed in the secret tunnels. Requires 70 combined affection. *'Trin + Altina' - Trin uses her multiplicative powers on Altina and herself to surprise Simon. If you have had the Trin x Altina scene, talk to Trin after you have left once and returned to Janine's Retreat during the reunion. References your partners Category:Characters Category:Party members